Betty
Betty the Yodeling MooMoo is an Uncommon Moshling in the Noisies set, in Moshi Monsters. They are a cow who have loud opera-trained yodelling voices. They were originally released in the Moshling Zoo on November 8, 2012 but were removed on August 12, 2013. They were later re-added on September 5, 2013. Betty was going to be released in June 2013 but Zomgarm revealed that there was a delay. Their combination was released just under ten months of their release meaning that their release was very, very delayed. Combination Biography "Yodel-ay-hee-mooooo" Next time you hear that unmistakable call you'll know that a Yodeling MooMoo is close by. But not that close because these opera-trained Moshlings can be heard from miles away. In fact, their yodelling is so loud that I once asked a group of them to perform halfway up Mount Sillimanjaro - not because I enjoy yodelling; I just knew the racket would trigger an avalanche and clear my path to the summit. Unfortunately they insisted on joining me for the rest of the trip and yodelled the whole time. Worse still they brought along some Brassy BlowyThings and Squeezy Tinklehuffs. Mini Bio "Yodel-ay-hee-mooooo" Next time you hear that unmistakable call you'll know that a Yodeling MooMoo is close by. But not that close because these opera-trained Moshlings can be heard from miles away. In fact their yodelling is so loud that it's often used to trigger avalanches. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Yodelling MooMoos can be heard from miles around, thanks to their ear-splitting yodels. All that noise can be dangerous though, as they tend to live on snowy mountains and the racket can cause avalanches! Character Encyclopedia Main The ear-splitting operatic yodeling of the MooMoo can be heard across the land--from the freezing heights of Silimanjaro to their home village of StrudelHofen and bustling Main Street. The noise that Betty the MooMoo makes is enough to crack the most goopendous bone china--and has even triggered an avalanche or two. Operatic diva Moshling MooMoos like Betty are opera-trained from an early age. They can sing for hours, only taking a break to scarf down schnitzel. Miserable moo Never tell a MooMoo a joke. When it comes to humor, these singing divas are monstrously lacking! Then again, if you had to listen to them for hours, you wouldn't be laughing either! Data file Moshling type: Noisies Species: Yodeling MooMoo Habitat: Anywhere mountainous Noisie pals: Cherry Bomb, Boomer, Judder Notes * Pointy blue horns * Large ears for listening to own moo-sical singing * Dressed to perform in an opera costume Habitat Anywhere mountainous and snowy, from Mount SiIllimanjaro to their home village of StrudelHofen. Traits Personality Ear-splitting, diva-ish and flirty. Likes Scoffing schnitzel and blowing the foam off Wobble-ade. Dislikes Jokes and dairy products. Trivia *They also dislike jokes but a joke is ironically on their page in The Ultimate Moshlings Collector's Guide. *Betty likes the summer grass, as posted on Zomgarm's pinboard. *Staff Member Zomgarm, who had Betty prior to their public release, had said that a code for their seed will be released with a new piece of merchandise. This was false as their seed combo was released through "Music Gooperstars: Moshlings". *Betty is the only Moshling who was removed from the zoo and re-added at a later date. Gallery In-Game Betty 1.PNG Betty HQ.PNG Betty 2.PNG Betty Tired.PNG Betty Sing Sing.PNG Betty Happy.PNG Figures Betty figure normal.jpg Betty figure gold.jpg Betty figure pearl yellow.png Betty figure pearl green.png Collector card s4 betty.png Countdown card s4 betty.jpg Other Music Moshlings 1.PNG Catch Betty.png Fridayyay.png Riddle mystery moshling be.jpg Proofbetty.png|Notes regarding Betty's delay in 2013. BettyWildWest.png Category:Moshlings Category:Noisies Category:Uncommon Moshlings